Naruto Empire
by DragonAlter
Summary: NarutoXJade Empire Naruto left on a journey to go around the world, learning and mastering Jutsu, while also looking for Sasuke, whom had vanished after he defeated his brother, Itachi, claiming that he couldn't return to the leaf village for betraying it
1. Episode 1

Naruto Empire

Episode 1: The Legend Begins!

Summary: (NarutoXJade Empire) Naruto left on a journey to go around the world, learning and mastering Jutsu, while also looking for Sasuke, whom had vanished after he defeated his brother, Itachi, claiming that he couldn't return to the leaf village for betraying it, until one day...when three strangers appear at the village gates...

The years had gone fast at the leaf village and very little had actually changed there, a few new buildings were up and some old ones were torn down, the Ichiraku ramen stand was no longer there as he had now opened up an actual restaurant/tea house. It was now peaceful times in the 5 nations of shinobi, where an alliance had been formed and kept the nations in peace, allowing trade of goods of one nation to be found in other nations and allowing the safe passage of shinobi between nations. Naruto had left the village many years ago, claiming that he wanted to go and learn more jutsu to become stronger so he could beat Tsunade and become Hokage, but they all knew that his main purpose was to find Sasuke, whom had left the village alone and left Suigetsu and Karin there, claiming that he could never return to the village, until he made up for the sins of his life.

_**Hidden Leaf Village, 4 years ago**_

_Sasuke stood outside the gates of the leaf village, wearing his old Uchiha clothing, as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stood behind him, watching him and waiting for him to say something, but all he did was stand there, before beginning to walk towards the gate once again._

_"Sasuke!! Where the hell are you going?" Naruto said, as Sasuke stopped and turned his head to look at Naruto, "You defeated Itachi and Orochimaru and Akatsuki is too weak to launch an attack, you don't have to leave"_

_"I still have one enemy left to defeat, you dobe" Sasuke said, "My own sins"_

_"Sasuke, just forget about the past, please!" Sakura begged, "We already lost you once and now that you're back, we can't lose you again"_

_"I can't...I just can't be in this village with the sins of my life still in me" Sasuke said, "Until I can make up for them, I will not be able to come back to this village"_

_"Sasuke...you are the last of the Uchiha clan and the only one that can revive your clan" Kakashi said, "Remember that if you die, so does any chance of the Uchiha clan ever being restored back to their rightful place in the order"_

_Sasuke nodded and began to walk out of the village gates, before suddenly vanishing in a puff of smoke, to which Naruto and Kakashi left the front gate, as Sakura stood there, watching the gate, day and night, for any sign of Sasuke coming home._

_**Hidden Leaf Village, 3 years ago**_

_Naruto stood out at the gate now, behind him was Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, whom stood there, as Naruto stretched and straightened his backpack, before turning towards everyone and waving at them, smiling._

_"Well, I'm off" Naruto said, as he ran out of the gate and vanished_

_"Can someone tell me again, why he had to go on a journey to go learn and master new jutsu?" Kiba asked, "and why he couldn't take any of us along with him to train as well?"_

_"He lied" Kakashi said, "Other than you, I think everyone else knows why he left"_

_"He went to find Sasuke" Shikamaru said, "He lied to do that so he doesn't have to worry about time"_

_"True, but will he be able to bring Sasuke back?" Guy asked, "Sasuke did state that he was never going to return unless he makes up for his sins"_

_"I trust Naruto, if there's one person that I think can make Sasuke come back to the village, it's him" Kakashi said, "Naruto didn't get labled as the Number one hyperactive knucklehead Ninja for no reason, he'll bring Sasuke back"_

_**Hidden Leaf Village, Present Day**_

Suigetsu had finished slipping on his clothing and walked out of the exam room, he wore a leaf headband and was now a shinobi of the leaf village, but he had to go to the hospital once a week, in order for them to work on regenerating the cells in his body to hold a solid form without having him to constantly drink water to prevent him from turning into his liquid form. Tsunade was extremely stressed out, from studying on regenerating the cells to hold a solid form to having to deal with the troubles and deals of being the Hokage was pushing her buttons and bringing her close to a meltdown. Karin is now a Chunin and leads tracking groups to help locate people that are wanted and capture them, splitting the reward amongst the group. Kakashi's life had changed alot, he was now a Sannin and was supposed to show more responsibility and be a more rule-strict ninja, but he didn't change and was still the same Kakashi, but now a sannin ranking ninja.

_**Ichiraku Ramen and Tea House**_

It was a busy day today at Ichiraku Ramen and Tea house because of a huge party being thrown by Guy and Kurenai, not just for Kakashi making the rank of Sannin, but for Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura for making it to the rank of Jonin and passing the Jonin exams. They had gotten a private room for their small party and everyone was sitting in the room, enjoying their little celebration for passing one of the toughest exams ever taken in their lives, and to get their minds off of their new responsibilities as Jonin, but little do they know of what surprises that will happen today.

_**Hidden Leaf Village Gate**_

Izumo and Kotetsu sat in the small booth that was near the gate, bored out of their mind as they had watched different types of people, from nobles and peasant farmers, to traders and official dictators enter the village and nothing interesting happen, but suddenly looked up to see three cloaked men walk into the village, suddenly alerting them into action and immediately stood up.

"Hey! you three, please come here to the booth!" Kotetsu said

The one that stood in the middle stopped and then motioned for the three to follow and they walked over to the booth, standing in front of the two Chunin, whom kept alert and waiting to see if they do anything to attempt to do anything to incapacitate them.

"We wish to ask you a few questions, not to be rude, but the leaf village has suffered alot of problems with enemies sneaking in" Izumo said, "We just wish to know what your business is here in the hidden leaf village?"

"We are just simple travellers that hail from the Jade Empire on a journey to see the world" one of them said, "We wish to enter your village to seek residence for a while and rest our weary bodies, will you allow us entrance?"

"You hail from the Jade Empire? you are a long ways from home" Kotetsu said, "Why do you seek selter in our village?"

"The hospitality and kindness of the hidden leaf village is known all the way in the Jade Empire" the same one said, "and you can put back your shuriken and kunai, for we are no threat to you, like I said, we are just travellers, seeking residence for a while"

Kotetsu and Izumo looked shocked, but then sighed and nodded, "alright, you may enter the village" Kotetsu said, "but can I know your names before you enter the village"

"very well, I am Master Tien" the same one said, "These two are my Students, Give the guard your name"

"Sasuke Uchiha" one of them said

"Naruto Uzumaki" the other one said

"Okay, I got your names, enjoy the village and if you are looking for something to eat, then that big building is your place" Kotetsu said, "That is Ichiraku Ramen and Tea House, it used to be a small ramen stand, but the owner, Teuchi, expanded and built that huge place to hold more customers"

"thank you" Master Tien said, "Have a good day"

Master Tien, Sasuke, and Naruto walked out into the village, heading towards Ichiraku Ramen and Tea House, while Kotetsu and Izumo sat back down and watched the gate, before they began to think about the group that just came in and why the names Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were so familiar, but it wasn't until 25 minutes later, when they suddenly remembered whom Naruto and Sasuke were, and Kotetsu immediately went running straight towards the Hokage's office, to inform her of the news, running into Suigetsu and Karin, whom were shocked to see him running straight towards the hokage's office and followed him there as well, as he ran straight into the Hokage's office, shocking both Tsunade and Shizune.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade said, annoyed, "I was about to take a na-, I mean, work on this paperwork!"

"Lord Hokage! I have something important that I must tell you" Kotetsu said, "Naruto and Sasuke! They have returned!"

_**Ichiraku Ramen and Tea House**_

Master Tien, Sasuke, and Naruto walked into Ichiraku and stood there, as a young girl walked over towards them and bowed at them, before smiling and looked around the place to see where she could seat them so they could order their food and eat.

"welcome to Ichiraku, is this a party of three?" the girl asked

"Yes, do you happen to have a private room, where we can sit and relax, without the noise out here?" Master Tien asked

"Yes, we have private rooms available, would you like one?" The girl asked

"Yes, that would be nice" Master Tien said

The girl nodded and began to lead them up a small flight of stairs, up to the second floor and then up to the third floor, where she walked over to a room and opened the door, as Master Tien, Sasuke, and Naruto walked into the room and sat down, then the girl walked in and bowed again, before looking at them and smiling.

"What would you like to start off with?" the girl asked

"Some normal and green tea" Master Tien said, "are you guys hungry as well?"

"Yea, some ramen, eggrolls, rice, and Dumplings would be nice" Sasuke said

"Okay, some spicy dumplings, fried and normal rice, Eggrolls, and Miso and Pork Ramen" Master Tien said, "That will be all"

"Very well, I will get your stuff up here as soon as possible and I am sorry if any noise bothers you" The girl said, "There is a small celebration going on in the private room next to yours, for three shinobi whom made it to the rank of Jonin"

"okay" Master Tien said

The girl walked out of the room and within a few minutes later, came back up here and immediately began putting everything onto the table, the fried and normal rice, eggrolls, miso and pork ramen, spicy dumplings, and the normal and green tea, before bowing and closing the door again, as Naruto immediately began devouring his bowls of Ramen. Master Tien poured himself a cup of green tea and began to sip on it, releasing a breath of relaxation, as he drank some more of the green tea, while Naruto ate his ramen and Sasuke began eating some of the spicy dumplings.

"Naruto, you've been silent ever since we got here" Master Tien said, "I can sense that some stressed feelings awoke within you"

"I bet it's about Hinata and how he now knows about how much she loves him" Sasuke said, as Naruto stopped suddenly, before continuing to eat, "That dobe didn't even know about it at all and now he's scared that Hinata may have finally given up on him and gone with someone else"

"Ah, so the Siren's song has struck one of my students?" Master Tien said, "Will you inform the girl of your feelings? or act like a googling idiot whenever she gets near you"

"Probably the second one" Sasuke said

"Shut up!! I'll do something bigger than just asking her out!" Naruto said, finally breaking his silent, "Just watch me, Believe it!"

_**Private Room #2**_

Kakashi was sitting at the head of the table, drinking some regular tea and his face was covered with the latest copy of Make Out Tactics, while Sakura sat there and chatted with Kurenai, Ino and TenTen, Rock Lee was busy discussing the Burning passion of Youth with Guy, Neji was wishing he was somewhere else, Choji was eating his 16th bown of Ramen, Shikamaru was sitting with Hinata and playing a game of Shogi, Shino was watching the Shogi match, and Kiba was sitting against a wall, waiting for Hinata to finish the game so he could tell her that he wants to be her boyfriend.

"Well, this is a very nice party" Kakashi said, looking up, "seems like everyone's actually having a good time"

"well, it's needed since they just got done with the most difficult exam, Kakashi" Guy said, "They don't call the Jonin exams 'The Devil's Test' just to spook the chunin taking it"

"Not to mention that this is also to congratulate you, Mr. Sannin" Kurenai teased, "Does this mean that two Sannin in our ranks are perverts?"

"First of all, just because I am a sannin doesn't mean that I have changed" Kakashi stated, "Secondly, I perfer the term "Eroticist" then being called a pervert"

"Kakashi, the one thing that I have never been able to top from you is your pervertedness" Guy said, giving his trademark grin, "Until now, I have finally found a way to top your pervertedness, I am going to be Homosexual!"

"So am I!" Lee said, "We will defeat your pervertedness with our homosexuality!"

Everyone had just went dead silent, as they all turned to look at Guy and Rock Lee with complete shocked faces on their faces, even making Kakashi put down his book and Shikamaru couldn't even say that it was troublesome, because he was completely speechless.

"Bullshit, Guy-sensei" Neji said, "I know that you got engaged to an old academy sweetheart a few days ago"

"If there's one thing that I know about you, Neji" Guy said, "You have never been able to stand a joke"

"So, you finally got engaged?" Kurenai asked, "Whom is the lucky girl"

"You wouldn't know her, she and I met when I was in the academy" Guy said, "We met again a year ago and after dating and all that, we got engaged a few weeks ago"

_**Ichiraku Ramen and Tea House**_

Tsunade, Suigetsu, Karin, Koharu, and Homura walked into the building, not for food, but to see if they could find Naruto and Sasuke, since they had just finished checking all of the hotels in the village, to see if they were resting in a hotel room, but they didn't find them in any hotel. Ayame and Teuchi immediately spotted Tsunade and the others walk in and went to go welcome them, as Karin quickly used her abilities to check to see where Naruto and Sasuke were, but she couldn't spot them anywhere in the room, as Ayame and Teuchi reached them and bowed.

"Lord Hokage and Elders, It is an honor for you to come to our restaurant" Teuchi said, "Let me take you to a private room so you can dine in privacy"

"We haven't come to eat, we came here seeking three men, whom walked in here and came to eat" Tsunade said, "Did anyone come in here, they were wearing Cloaks when they came in here"

"Let me check, we only have a few waiters and waitresses working today" Ayame said, as she walked into the back

"You built an excellent restaurant, Teuchi" Koharu said, as she looked around, "This all is different from your old stand that used to be near the village entrance"

"Thank you, Elder, I am happy that we were finally able to expand" Teuchi said, when Ayame came walking up

"Yes, three cloaked men came in here earlier and they asked for a private room and were given one on the third floor" Ayame said, as a waitress stood beside her, "this girl is their waitress and is about to go check if they need anything else, so she'll take you to them"

The waitress bowed and began walking up the stairs towards the third floor, followed by Tsunade, Suigetsu, Karin, Koharu and Homura and after a long trip up the stairs, were standing in front of the room, as the waitress opened the door and stood there, as the three were sitting there, silent.

"Waitress, we need some more green and normal tea, along with some more eggrolls, fried rice, spiced dumplings, and 3 more bowls of both Miso and Pork Ramen" Master Tien said

"Yes sirs, let me clean this up for you" The waitress said, as she gathered up the dishes and then left, "I'll bring your stuff in a few minutes"

"Well, if you five are going to be there, you might as well come in" Sasuke said, surprising them, "Fifth Hokage, Suigetsu, Karin, Elders Koharu and Homura"

The five walked into the room and sat down arond the table, as the waitress came in and set some more food down, more than they ordered and then stated that the rest was from Teuchi and that the meal would be complimentary, then left, as Master Tien poured himself another glass of green tea and began to drink.

"So, it looks like it's true, you two did return" Homura said, "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki"

The two looked at Master Tien, whom nodded and they took off their cloaks, shocking everyone at their changes, Naruto looked like a man, with a light beard on his face and his hair was now longer and it made him look like a exact copy of a young Fourth Hokage. Sasuke's eyes had a different look in them, they now had a look of happiness in them, instad of a look of a man with vengance in his eyes, his hair was the same that it was before he left and he wore a small smile on his face, somethng that was new to the boy's face.

"It is very nice to see you both again, but our manners escape us" Koharu said, "We have a guest here, please sir, tell us your name"

"My name is Tien, if you'd perfer a title, It can be Furious Tien, which I got from my parents naming me after the two greatest people in the Jade Empire, The legendary Spirit Monk, Furious Ming, and the First emperor, Sagacious Tien" Master Tien said, "or it could be the title that I am used to being called, Master Tien, Master of the Jade Arts"

Next Episode: Jade Vs Leaf!

Naruto: It's nice to finally be back home, after such a long journey

(Image of Naruto, Sasuke, Master Tien, Koharu, Homura, Tsunade, Suigetsu, and Karin sitting around a small table in the teahouse)

Naruto: Life here will be much easier than the training with Master Tien

(Image of Naruto and Sasuke carrying boulders on their backs, with old men sitting on the boulders, up a mountain path)

Naruto: Hey! Hey! looks like everyone's here now!

(image of Kakashi ruffling Sasuke and Naruto's hair)

Naruto: Why is Kiba giving me dirty looks?

(image of Kiba giving Naruto a dirty look and growling)

Next Time! Leaf Vs Shadow!

(image of everyone looking shocked)

Master Tien: wow, when you do something bigger, you really go all out...


	2. Episode 2

Naruto Empire

Episode 2: Jade Vs Leaf! pt.1

Summary: (NarutoXJade Empire) Naruto left on a journey to go around the world, learning and mastering Jutsu, while also looking for Sasuke, whom had vanished after he defeated his brother, Itachi, claiming that he couldn't return to the leaf village for betraying it, until one day...when three strangers appear at the village gates...

"My name is Tien, if you'd perfer a title, It can be Furious Tien, which I got from my parents naming me after the two greatest people in the Jade Empire, The legendary Spirit Monk, Furious Ming, and the First emperor, Sagacious Tien" Master Tien said, "or it could be the title that I am used to being called, Master Tien, Master of the Jade Arts"

_**Naruto: Jade Vs Leaf! pt.1**_

"Jade Arts?" Homura asked

"I am the only living person that has mastered every single Martial, Support, Magical, and Transformation style of fighting" Master Tien said

"What...but that's impossible, you look only 19" Suigetsu blurted out, shocked. "you use an illusion to cloak your real age"

"No, I am only 19, I was trained by the legendary spirit monk, Furious Ming, himself" Master Tien said, "He was a strict teacher, I started training when I was only 3"

"So, you do hail from the Jade Empire, does this mean that the trade between countries has been opened again?" Koharu asked

"Yes, now with Empress Sun Lian in control, she has decided to expand the regions of her country and now is allowing trade between her country and others" Master Tien said, "Her daughter, Sun Misiko, has grown and has decided to come to these countries for a royal visit, one of the many places that she will be visiting is this village"

"Are you informing me that one of the members of the Sun Family, a member of the royal family of the Jade Empire is going to be coming here, on a royal visit?" Homura asked, shocked

"This will probably not happen for a while, but I was informed to tell you this by Empress Sun Lian, herself!" Master Tien said

"We will have to discuss this later, but for now, we must celebrate for the return of Naruto and Sasuke!" Tsunade said, "We need to find everyone else to inform them that you have returned"

"No, they're next door, we heard Guy and Lee trying to pull a prank on everyone, claiming they were going homosexual" Sasuke said, "When Neji ruined the joke and informed everyone that Guy is engaged to some old academy sweetheart that he had meet a year ago"

"I see, and why haven't you said hello?" Tsunade asked, as she stood up and pulled open the door to the other room, "Say hello to your old teammates!"

Two kunai came suddenly flying into the room and aimed at Naruto and Sasuke, whom didn't move and right as they were about to collide, suddenly clanged and spun, landing ont the table, as Kakashi stood there, looking into the room, along with everyone else, then smiled and nodded as everyone walked into the room and began welcoming back their friends.

_amazing...I didn't even see their hands move and they were able to block those kunai_ Kakashi thought, _They're skills have obviously increased, but by how much, I wonder..._

"Sasuke!!" Sakura said, hugging Sasuke, "You're finally back"

"You're still as annoying as ever, Sakura" Sasuke said, as Sakura looked at him, now upset, but then he smiled, "...but it's nice to see you again, as well"

"H-Hello N-Naruto" Hinata said, doing her usual studdering, "It's nice to see you again"

"Welcome back, you two" Kakashi said, now getting a good look at both of them, _They both have gotten older...Sasuke still looks like himself, when he was younger...but Naruto...I swear that he looks like a young Fourth Hokage..._

_damn it, With Naruto back, it's going to be alot harder for me to win Hinata, but still..._ Kiba thought, _I guess it's good that he's back, I doubt he even knows how Hinata feels about him_

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, while Naruto sat there, silently

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Hinata's talking to you"

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said, "earth to Naruto, are you there?"

Master Tien took another sip of his green tea, he knew why Naruto wasn't talking, he was too worried of saying something stupid in front of Hinata, so Master Tien set his cup of tea down on the table and tapped Naruto on his shoulders, accidentally spooking Naruto

"Hinata, will you marry me!!" Naruto said, spooked and blurting out what he was thinking

Everything went dead silent in that room after Naruto had blurted out those words, Hinata just looked at Naruto with a completely shocked look on her face, while Kakashi stared at them, Guy and Rock Lee had stopped hugging and looking over at Hinata and Naruto, Kiba just stood there with his eyes bulged out and staring at them, completely shocked and unaware of what to say, Sasuke and Sakura were both staring at Naruto and couldn't believe what he said, Neji was just chuckling up a storm at what just happened, while TenTen and Ino stood there, waiting for Hinata's answer.

"N-Naruto, do you mean what you said?" Hinata asked, "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Y-yes" Naruto said, as Kiba did an anime fall

"Then yes!" Hinata said, "Naruto, I will marry you!"

Naruto suddenly had his trademark grin on his face as Hinata suddenly hugged Naruto tightly, as everyone suddenly realized what happened and immediately began to applaude the new couple and Kiba realized that Naruto had just taken any chance that he had with Hinata and he began to growl lowly and clench his fist.

"You dobe! this is your idea of doing something bigger than asking Hinata out?" Sasuke said, then looked over at Sakura, whom had glittering eyes and looking at Sasuke, "Oh god, don't you even think about that, Sakura!"

"When you say that you're gonna do something bigger, you obviously don't kid around, my student" Master Tien said, "I am glad that you have finally found someone whom will make you happy, I wish nothing but good days for you and your loved one"

"Thank you, Master Tien" Naruto said, "I wish I had a ring, but I don't have one"

"Check your hand again" Master Tien said

Naruto looked down into his hand and was shocked to see a gold ring sitting in his hand, he looked over at Master Tien and bowed his head, before slipping the ring onto Hinata's finger and smiled as Hinata hugged him and gave him a big kiss, while everyone immediately began applauding for them again, and Kiba began to growl a bit louder. Kakashi gave Master Tien a look, to which Master Tien nodded and immediately walked out into the hallway, followed by Kakashi.

"So, you trained Naruto and Sasuke? can you inform me of how much their skills have improved?" Kakashi asked, "I ask because since they are still genin, I am technically, still their sensei"

"Very well, I will tell you the story of when I met Naruto and Sasuke, back in the Jade Empire" Master Tien said, "It all began, two and a half years ago in the ruined village of Two rivers..."

_**Ruined Village of Two Rivers, 2 & 1/2 years ago**_

_Master Tien stood in the ruins of the old Two Rivers school, seeing how bad the damage was and if it was even possible to even repair any of the damage, but while he kept his eyes on the school, Naruto and Sasuke hid in the bushes, watching his every movement very closely and carefully. It has been weeks since they had a good meal and they barely had enough money on them to pay the costs of buying a meal, more or less, getting the materials needed to cook a meal, since very little animal life, besides monkeys lived around here._

_"Sasuke, are you sure that we have to attack this man?" Naruto asked, "Maybe he's one of those people whom are open palm or whatever it is and will give us some money"_

_"as much as I don't want to due this as well, dobe, we need some money to get some food" Sasuke said, "It's been three weeks since we last ate and if we don't get any food, we'll most likely die of starvation"_

_Master Tien sighed and then looked over towards where Sasuke and Naruto were hiding, "Alright, you two, come out of those bushes" Master Tien said, "Don't pretend that you aren't there, come on out"_

_Sasuke sighed and then stood up, followed by Naruto, whom walked over to where Master Tien was standing and stood there, waiting for him to either attack them or do something, but he just stood there, looking over the ruins of the Two Rivers school, before turning towards Sasuke and Naruto_

_"so tell me, why are you two hiding in such a place, you are pretty far away from any form of civilization, and traders very rarely will come down here" Master Tien stated, "Are you wanted men? did you commit a crime against the empire or did you just get simply lost in the marsh and end up here in the ruined town of Two Rivers?"_

_"Why do you care, just go ahead and strike us down" Sasuke said, "We're too weak to fight back against you..."_

_"What makes you think that I plan on striking you down, I don't believe in the accursed way of the closed fist, if that's what you mean, I am a follower of the open palm and have been for many years" Master Tien said, "The followers of the closed fist only believe in helping for their own self gain, if it has no way of getting them money or making them stronger, then they won't do it, while the followers of the open palm help because it is the right thing to do"_

_"So...you aren't going to attack us?" Naruto asked_

_"No, I am not going to attack you, I am just curious why you were hiding in those bushes" Master Tien said, "Don't lie, I heard every word that you said"_

_  
"So, you know that we were going to rob you?" Naruto blurted out, before being smacked across the back of the head by Sasuke, "OW! Sasuke! what was that for?"_

_"You dobe, he was tricking us, he didn't really hear anything that we said" Sasuke said, "Now he has clear reason to attack us and strike us down"_

_"neither of you wanted to attack me, the blond one wondered if I was a follower of the open palm and would lend him some money" Master Tien said, "While you, raven haired one, figured you didn't have a choice because you two have gone three weeks without any food and need something before you starve to death"_

_'What? did he actually hear what we were saying?' Sasuke thought, as he looked at Master Tien, 'Who is this person?'_

_"You two must not be from around here, your clothes are alot different from anything around here" Master Tien said, "so are your weapons, I have never seen any form of sword that looks like yours, raven haired one"_

_"We're not from this land, we came here by boat from across the ocean" Sasuke said_

_"So, Empress Lian has reopened the trade routes across sea, from what I have read, those routes haven't been opened since the days of Emperor Tien" Master Tien said, "So, if you two are hungry, then you could go down to the beach and try to see if you can fish for your food or there is another way"_

_"What is it?" Naruto asked_

_"If you two can land one hit on me, then I will give you some food to eat" Master Tien said, as he stood there, watching Naruto and Sasuke grin, "Do not underestimate your opponent or within a split second, your victory can be turned into defeat" _

_"Don't underestimate us either, we're not your everyday fighters" Sasuke said, as he activated his sharingan, "you'd better be prepared to give us some food"_

_Sasuke and Naruto immediately charged and began to launch a barrage of punches and kicks at Master Tien, but they were both surprised to see that none of their attacks could break through Master Tien's guard,to which Sasuke began to do handsigns and after gathering the last bit of his Chakra and finished his handsigns._

_"__**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**__ Sasuke shouted, as he exhaled his breath and sent a huge flame out of his mouth and directly at Master Tien, whom just stood there and let it collide with him, as Sasuke and Naruto believed that they won, but once the fire vanished, they saw that Master Tien stood there, like the attack didn't even hit him._

_'How did my attack not work?' Sasuke thought, as he stared at Master Tien, whom just stood there, not showing any emotion, just staring out at something, "Naruto! Do it now!"_

_Master Tien turned his head to see Naruto charging at him with a blue ball of energy in his hand, spiraling around in all directions and attempted to strike it right into Master Tien, but all Master Tien did was raise out his hand and catch the spiraling energy into his hand and then clutch it, causing it to stop spiraling and disperse, making Naruto stumble forward and stagger, but then catch himself before he got balanced again and stepped back, looking completely shocked_

_'How in the world did he disperse the Rasengan?' Naruto thought, as he suddenly heard loud chirping noises, then turned to see Sasuke powering up his chidori, "Sasuke!! you don't have enough energy to perform the Chidori!"_

_"Naruto...this is to repay for all of my sins...I will make sure that you survive and make it back, you have to" Sasuke said, as he grew weaker, but he couldn't finish the Chidori, as he collapsed and the incomplete chidori dispersed and Sasuke almost fell to the ground, before he was caught by Master Tien, whom looked at Sasuke, then Naruto, then lifted Sasuke up and began walking out of the school and Naruto followed him to a house, which Master Tien carried Sasuke up onto the steps, then turned to Naruto and smiled._

_"I have some traps set down on the beach, go check them for any fish, so we can cook them for dinner" Master Tien said, "Before you go, tell me, what are your names?"_

_  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the one you are carrying is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said, "What's your name?"_

_"Furious Tien, or you can just call me Master Tien, or just Tien" Master Tien said, "now go and check the traps for anything"_

_"What do you want me to bring back, if there is anything in the traps" Naruto asked_

_"The fish, of course, and the crabs as well, but none of the clams" Master Tien said, "I'll tend to your friend and heal him as best as possible"_

_**1 hour later**_

_Sasuke finally began to stir and immediately opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in a ruined house, since there was a hole in the roof and he could see the clouds in the sky, then he also felt some radiating heat and turned to see a fire, with a pot sitting on it, and saw Master Tien sitting around it and using a stone motar and pestle, grinding something inside the pestle and then poured a bit of water from the pot into the pestle and grinding it some more with the motar and then turning to see Sasuke awake, to which he moved over towards Sasuke and handed him the pestle._

_"Drink this and you'll heal your wounds" Master Tien said, as Sasuke took the pestle, "You shouldn't have fought in your condition, you couldn't have gotten killed, if your attack backfired!"_

_Sasuke drank from the pestle and immediately felt his body recovering, as he slowly began to push himself up, but only far enough so he could lean against the wall of the ruined house, while Master Tien walked over to the door and looked to see if Naruto was close with the fish from the line._

_"Your friend is down at the beach, bringing in my fish traps to see what I caught for dinner" Master Tien said, "I wish to know your story, please tell me why you are so far away from your home"_

_Sasuke nodded and immediately began to tell Master Tien about his and Naruto's entire life, to which Master Tien sat there and listened to every single bit of his story, from the point of the Uchiha massacre, Naruto and Sasuke becoming teammates, their battle against Haku, fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death, their battles against Kiba, Yoroi, Neji, and Gaara, their second battle against Gaara in his Shukaku forms, the return of Itachi, Sasuke's betrayal and all the way up to Sasuke's final defeat of Itachi and him leaving the village and Naruto finding him, then to the point of how they got to the ruined village of Two Rivers._

_"That is a very amazing story, you are not the everyday average fighter, you have much untapped potential within your souls that have not yet been unleashed" Master Tien said, "You said that you wish to repay for all of your sins, what if I told you that I could help you redeem yourself?"_

_"Is that so?, then I'd have to ask you what do you want in return for it?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto walked in, carrying some fish in a bucket_

_"Very simple, I want you two to become my pupils, train under me so I can unlock your true potential" Master Tien said, "If you do that, I will make sure that you are redeemed, so you can return to your village"_

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, before turning to Master Tien and nodding, as he smiled and stood up, "Now, arise my two students and be ready, for tomorrow, you will begin your training to unleash a new power within you"_

_**Present Day**_

Master Tien looked at Kakashi, whom was standing there and had his face burried into a book, to which Master Tien sighed and walked back into the room to see Naruto and Hinata were sitting together, while Kiba was growling and suddenly jumped up and slammed right into Naruto and Hinata, but once the dust cleared, he was just standing there, as Naruto was standing a few feet back and holding hinata in his arms, surprising everyone, except for Sasuke and Master Tien.

_When did Naruto get so fast that he could dodge an attack at the last second?_ Kakashi thought, as he remembered back when Naruto did the bell test for the first time and couldn't even keep up with Kakashi's speed, _Did Master Tien actually unlock some massive power within Naruto and Sasuke?_

Kiba was about to attempt to strike Naruto again, when Master Tien appeared in front of Kiba and looked down at him, then towards Naruto, the back at Kiba and nodded, before looking at Kakashi for agreement, then Kurenai, and Guy, whom all nodded, as he stepped back and looked at both Kiba and Naruto.

"We will not have you brawling and fighting in this teahouse, causing damage to this building" Master Tien said, "If this is going to happen, it will happen in the ring, as a proper test of your ability, do you two agree?"

Kiba smirked, "I agree, Me and Akamaru will rip you to shreads!"

"Wrong, I know from the stories told my students that Akamaru is your pet and also a helpful hand to you, but not in this fight" Master Tien said, "Naruto is restricted to using only Martial and Support Styles, while you are to use your skills, but not the use of your pet, Akamaru"

"Hobbled before I begin, of course" Kiba growled, "How else would your precious protege win?"

"Kiba!" Kurenai snapped, "Show respect, I agree with the terms"

_**Training ground**_

Kiba and Naruto stood in the middle of the training grounds, as everyone else stood around them, waiting for the match to begin, as Master Tien walked into the middle of them and stood there, waiting for a few minutes, then looked at both Naruto and Kiba, before nodding and raising up his right arm into the air.

"Fighters, this is not a practice bout, this fight will continue until one of you is incapacitated" Master Tien said, "do not underestimate your opponent, injury is a possibility"

Kiba grinned, "a possibility, I think it's more than likely" he said, "So we'll make this fight more interesting"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"If you lose, then I will be the one that marries Hinata" Kiba said, "that is, unless you aren't confident that you can win"

"What? I can't do that to Hinata" Naruto said, but Hinata looked at him and smiled, then nodded, "Very well, since Hinata nodded, then I agree, but I get a term as well, if I win"

"What? you get to marry Hinata if you win" Kiba said

"No, he would already marry Hinata even if this match never happened, so he still gets an agreed term, for when he defeats you" Master Tien said, then got an idea, "Fifth Hokage, Master Kakashi, please come here"

Kakashi and Tsunade walked over to Master Tien and the three began to discuss something, then Naruto was called over there and after discussing for a few more minutes, Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto walked back to the sidelines and then Master Tien turned towards Kiba and looked him in the eye

"Kiba, if you lose, then you shall be sent back to the academy, and if you disagree, then your terms of victory is void" Master Tien said

"Grrrrr...fine!" Kiba growled, "Naruto! you'll pay for taking my woman from me!"

"Fighters!" Master Tien said, as he brought his hand down to the ground, "Begin!"

Next Episode: Jade Vs Leaf pt.2

Naruto: The fight between me and Kiba finally begins!

(Image of Kiba running at Naruto)

Sasuke: Kiba can't win, Naruto's too strong for him

(image of Naruto blocking Kiba's punches)

Master Tien: Kiba can't win if he continues to fight like that

(Image of Kiba getting hit again with the Uzumaki Barrage)

Naruto: Time to unveil my new powers!

(image of Naruto being surrounded with a golden aura)

Naruto: Next Time! Jade Vs Leaf pt.2

Kakashi: What kind of power is that?


	3. Episode 3

Naruto Empire

Episode 3: Jade Vs Leaf pt.2

Summary: (NarutoXJade Empire) Naruto left on a journey to go around the world, learning and mastering Jutsu, while also looking for Sasuke, whom had vanished after he defeated his brother, Itachi, claiming that he couldn't return to the leaf village for betraying it, until one day...when three strangers appear at the village gates...

"Naruto, if you lose this fight, then you will forfeit your engagement of Hinata to Kiba" Master Tien said, ""Kiba, if you lose, then you shall be sent back to the academy"

"Naruto! you'll pay for taking my woman from me!" Kiba growled

"Fighters!" Master Tien said, as he brought his hand down to the ground, "Begin!"

_**Naruto: Jade Vs Leaf! pt.2**_

Kiba immediately began to charge at Naruto and with a swift elbow, hit Naruto in the gut and sent him flying back and sliding across the ground, to which Kiba smirked, but that Naruto suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and Kiba immediately realized how fast Naruto had really gotten.

"Amazing...when was he able to replace his real self with a shadow clone?" Kurenai asked

"Right as Kiba's elbow was about to collide with Naruto's gut" Kakashi said, as he lifted his headband to attempt to keep up with Naruto by using his sharingan, _His speed is definately increased and he was able to replace himself with a shadow clone so quickly, I was barely able to keep up with him_

Kiba began to sniff around to see if he could pick up Naruto scent, but he couldn't pick up Naruto's scent, so he put his guard up and began to wait for Naruto to attack, but he suddenly regretted that move, as Naruto came shooting out from underground and had the seal of the tiger in his hand, aiming at a certain spot on Kiba.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, as he connected with Kiba's ass, whom immediately clutched it as Naruto sent Kiba flying into the air, "**A Thousand Years of Death!**"

Kakashi stared blankly at this attack, while Sasuke smirked at what just happened, Hinata was going to make sure Naruto washed his hands after the match, Kurenai was pissed that Kakashi taught Naruto that ridiculous jutsu, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen were laughing at Kiba, Guy remembered when Kakashi used this move on him and cringed, Lee just stared at this amazing technique and Neji couldn't help but think that Naruto had created another ridiculous jutsu, but realized that it was useful, when he saw the next move. Naruto vanished again in a puff of smoke, as Kiba was still up in the air and clutching his ass, completely open, as Naruto came flying at him and did a side-swipe kick and sent Kiba flying back and into the ground, as Naruto slid and landed on the other side of the small hole that Kiba made, when he landed onto the ground.

_He used that ridiculous jutsu to send Kiba into the air, forcing Kiba to leave his guard open for an excellent combination attack,_ Kurenai thought

"If Kiba doesn't get to his feet by the count of 10" Master Tien said, "Then he is declared incapacitated and loses the match"

Master Tien began the count, by 3, Kiba was still down, 4, not moving, 5, slow movement, 6, on knees, and by the count of seven, Kiba got up and immediately ran at Naruto, whom had his back turned to KIba and tured around to see Kiba charging at him and then use his piercing fang to hit Naruto with it, slamming him into the ground, but as Kiba got up, a puff of smoke dispersed that clone.

_Damn! another clone, how is he able to replace himself with a clone so quickly, before I connect?_ Kiba thought, _I can sense that it is him right as I am about to connect, then all of a sudden, once I hit, he's switched himself with a shadow clone_

_It seems that no one has figured out how Naruto is able to prevent himself from being hit,_ Sasuke thought, as he smirked, _Kakashi may have seen it with his sharingan, but I doubt it, even for him, when Naruto uses his power, he is too fast for anyone to see_

Kiba began to attempt to see if he could smell where Naruto went, but before he could do that, Naruto appeared in front of him and took a strange fighting stance, immediately striking Kiba with one hit, then two, then three, before doing a backflip and immediately gathering his energy and releasing a purplish wave at Kiba, which collided with him and sent Kiba flying back and sliding onto the ground. Kiba immediately began to get up slowly and was about to charge directly at Naruto, when he suddenly realized that he couldn't move very fast at all and was barely able to move, to which Naruto ran over there and immediately did and side-swipe kick, sending Kiba flying again and right into a tree, shocking everyone.

"What...was that?" Neji asked, shocked, "that purple energy...Kiba can't move fast anymore, what kind of energy is that?"

"You just witnessed one of the famous support styles of the Jade Empire, The Heavenly Wave, but for you to fully understand, I'd better explain the different types of styles that are used in the Jade Empire: Martial, Support, Transformation, Magic, and Weapon" Master Tien said, "Support styles are styles that cause effects on people, when you use them on the person, like the Heavenly Wave causes the person to lose most of their speed temporarily, Martial styles are basic martial arts, or as you call it, Taijutsu, Transformation styles allow you to take the form of a monster or enemy, with the use of all their powers, Magic styles are styles that require Chi to be used and are forbidden by certain masters, and Weapon styles are basically the use of swords, spears, and other types of weapons"

"That explains the styles, but one thing that I am curious about" Kakashi asked, "How is Naruto able to replace himself with a shadow clone right as Kiba is about to hit him?"

"That is very simple, he's uses Focus" Master Tien said, as everyone, but Sasuke looks at him confused

"Focus?" Sakura asked

"Focus is an untapped power that most people call 'Adrenaline', which allows them to get a boost of power, but 'Adrenaline is when you barely tap into the surface of the energy and only use a bit of it for a short amount of time" Master Tien said, "Focus is when you have actually gained the energy to use at your whim, when you use focus in a battle, you Focus your mind into the heart of the battle and it makes your mind and body more alert, allowing you to respond and block or counter your opponents attack, "

"So, Focus allows them to increase their alertness in battle?" Guy said, "Can it do anything outside of battle?"

"It can increase your speed by 3 times, but that's all it can do outside of battle" Master Tien said

"For the ability to do all of that, there has to be some type of drawback from it" Kakashi said

"It drains your stamina real quickly, leaving you tired out if you use it for too long" Master Tien said, as he watches the fight with Naruto and Kiba progress, "It's like a double-edged sword, it helps you, but it can also hurt you as well"

Kakashi looked over at the fight again, to see that Kiba was now trying to outmatch Naruto with physical strength, but was having a hard time as Naruto was clearly stronger than before, but what shocked Kiba even more was when Naruto was able to start to overpower Kiba and then suddenly was able to break from their grapple hold and immediately launch a barrage of kicks and punches that Kiba couldn't avoid and sent Kiba sliding across the ground

_Has Naruto really gotten this strong..._ Kurenai thought, then lookin at Master Tien, _Just who are you?_

"What kind of training did you give them?" Kakashi asked

"It was the most difficult training that we've ever been pushed into, there were times when Naruto and I couldn't even eat or sleep because we were too sore to do so" Sasuke said, as he watched Naruto and Kiba fight, "in the beginning, we thought that it was completely pointless, but it was actually building up our skills, while other parts were so hard, we didn't master it for months"

_**Dam Site outside Tien's Landing 2 years ago**_

_Sasuke and Naruto grunted as they walked up the pathway, there legs were tired and were ready to give out on them, but they kept walking on to complete this part of the training, for on their backs were decent sized boulders and sitting on those boulders were old men, whom were drinking some green tea, while Master Tien walked in front of them, waiting for them to catch up._

_"We've only got one mile left before we reach Tien's Landing and then you can rest and eat to your fill" Master Tien said, "This part is essential to your training and you must master it to move on to the next step"_

_"What does this have to do with unlocking inner power?" Sasuke said, managing to get that out, as he continued to walk down the path, "Carrying this boulder may be good to increase our strength, but carrying an old man on it, drinking green tea, and not making the old man spill his tea, how does that help?"_

_"To obtain balance from the inside, you must begin with balance from the outside" Master Tien said, "I will explain in detail, when we reach the campsite outside of Tien's landing, now continue!"_

_Master Tien continued to walk ahead, as Naruto and Sasuke grunted and slowly began to follow, making sure that they didn't make the old man that was sitting on the boulder didn't spill his tea or fall off until they reached the campsite outside of Tien's Landing and once they arrived, they were shocked to see the old man jump off the boulder with ease and then they tapped the boulder with a knuckle and shattered the boulders, as Naruto and Sasuke collapsed onto the ground and Master Tien sat down beside them and smiled proudly at his students._

_"You did well, tomorrow, you may have the day off, but the day after, we begin the next step for your training" Master Tien said, "You'll be needing the rest and relaxation for we'll be training in the Lord Yun's Forest, clearing out the leftover spirits in the forest, from the Water Dragon Campaign"_

_"Master Tien...will you please finish explaining why we had to carrying that boulder and old man all the way from Old Tien Ruins to here?" Sasuke asked, as he began to push himself up_

_"I am trying to teach you how to pefect your fighting skills, by allowing you to balance out your skills that you are good at, with the skills that you are lacking in" Master Tien said, as he watched them, "This type of skill is very good, it was taught to my master and whom taught it to me, asking me to pass on the skills as well to my students, which I am doing to you"_

_"Perfect our fighting skills?" Naruto asked, as his head suddenly shot up, "How are you going to perfect it?"_

_"I've watched you two over the few months that we've trained and I've managed to monitor you both to understand where you surpass and where you lack and need training and I have come to understand which areas need work so you can master this skill" Master Tien said, "Sasuke, while you may have a great strength, fast speeds, and great control over your energy, you lack alot of stamina and tire easily, while you also don't have alot of energy to equalize with your great control"_

_"I see, what about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, expecting to hear some worse news than his own_

_"Naruto doesn't have alot of physical strength and he isn't as fast as you are, his energy control is very decent but not as good as your own" Master Tien said, as Sasuke smirked a bit, "but he does have unhuman stamina that allows him to fight longer than you and also has massive amounts of energy within him"_

_"So, how will monitoring our skills help you perfect our fighting skills?" Sasuke asked_

_"By teaching you how to use one skill to help out another skill, it will allow you to fool your enemies into striking an opening that isn't there" Master Tien said, "It will allow you to block your opponent's attack and also leave him open for an attack of your own into the opening that he left open, a very useful skill"_

_"Teach us" Sasuke said_

_"Not now, you'll begin training this skill when we go into the forest, the day after tomorrow" Master Tien said_

_**Training Ground, Present Day**_

Everyone was completely shocked at what Sasuke had told them about the training that Master Tien had Naruto and him go through, and what they learned from him, especially the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had mastered their fighting skills and could basically trick their opponents into going for an opening that isn't there.

"So, it seems that Sasuke and Naruto have gotten stronger since they left" Kakashi said, "But, what I am wondering is if Naruto is actually taking this fight with Kiba seriously"

"Probably not" Master Tien said, causing Kurenai to look at him

"What do you mean by 'Probably not'?" Kurenai asked

"I have taught Naruto and Sasuke to never underestimate their opponents, but I also taught them some other things" Master Tien said, "Naruto is fighting a friend, even though Kiba is fighting with rage in his heart, so he isn't fighting at his full strength to make sure he doesn't cripple Kiba"

"What do you mean 'cripple'?" Kurenai asked

"If Naruto or Sasuke fought at their full strength against Kiba, after monitoring him throughout the match" Master Tien said, "After three hits at their full strength, Kiba would be crippled for the rest of his life"

Master Tien turned back to the match to see Kiba landing on the ground once again, as Naruto stood a few feet from him, looking at Kiba with no emotion on his face, which pissed Kiba off as he got up off of the ground, and then looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face, as two hands appeared out of the ground and grabbed Naruto's feet, as Kiba began laughing at Naruto

"You're not the only one that knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu now, Naruto!" Kiba laughed, then getting ready, "I'm going to show you a newly upgraded version of the Piercing Fang!"

Kiba got into the stance of the piercing fang, before he immediately began to run towards Naruto, grabbing up dirt and his hand beginning to glow blue, as he suddenly began to spin around and more dirt gathered around him, fusing into the chakra and immediately giving a rocky layer around him like a giant rock shard, immediately heading towards Naruto, whom just looked at it and stood there. Naruto immediately raised up his right hand and immediately began to gather chakra into his hand and spiral it around in every single direction, forming a rasengan in his hand.

"Ha! That attack isn't powerful enough to pierce this stone!" Kiba shouted, from inside the rock, but was heard by everyone, "The Piercing Stone Fang will stop that attack right as it hits it"

Naruto shook his head and immediately, wind began to be absorbed into the Rasengan, as Naruto formed his Wind Style: Rasengan, then held out his other hand and formed a second one in his other hand, but didn't add the wind chakra, as Kiba's Piercing Stone Fang began to approach Naruto's gut, to which Naruto blinked, as he did a small jump and pushed the normal Rasengan into the top of the tip on Kiba's Piercing Stone Fang, allowing him to break free from Kiba's Shadow Clone that was under Naruto and propel himself into the air, avoiding Kiba's Piercing Stone Fang, then Naruto looked down and waited, before throwing the Wind Style: Rasengan at the middle part of the Piercing Stone Fang, hitting it directly and beginning to rip the pieces of Rock and Stone from it and causing it to crumble apart and forcing Kiba to come crashing to the ground, sliding across it and slowing to a stop, as he slowly began to push himself up as Naruto landed on the ground, on the other side of the field.

"What? That was my ultimate attack! How in the world were you able to destroy it so quickly and easily" Kiba shouted, angered beyond control

"I saw how, Did you see, Sasuke?" Master Tien asked

"Yeah, how about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, Naruto aimed for the attack's main weakness" Kakashi said

"Weakness? No one has been able to stop Kiba's attack, not even Neji" Kurenai said, "His attack is the strongest in the village, Naruto had to have just gotten lucky"

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Kiba revealed the attack's main weakness" Master Tien said, "I knew what Naruto was going to do, right after Kiba finished talking"

"Huh?" Kurenai asked

"Kiba revealed the major weakness, when he spoke, he revealed that the Piercing Stone Fang isn't held together tightly, as Kiba can speak through it and be heard easily, which allowed Naruto to use his Wind Style: Rasengan to go through the holes and tear the rock apart" Master Tien stated, as Kiba began to push himself up, but collapsed onto the ground, "and it looks like the fight will be ending here, because Kiba has drained almost all of his energy with that last attack"

Kurenai looked over at Kiba and nodded, knowing that after that attack, that Kiba had used up the rest of his energy and that if he used anymore, that he'd drain his chakra to almost none and hurt himself, then nodded to Master Tien, whom looked at Kakashi, whom nodded as well, to which Master Tien walked in between of Naruto and Kiba and stood there.

"The fight is over and the winner is clear, Naruto Uzumaki has defeated Kiba and by the agreements to the stipulations made at the beginning of the match" Master Tien said, waiting for Tsunade to finish walking towards Kiba and stands in front of him

"Kiba Inuzuka, you are hearby removed of the rank of Chunin and are to be sent back to the Academy for re-training" Tsunade said, "You will begin your re-training tomorrow morning!"

Naruto walked over to attempt to help Kiba up and carrying him to somewhere to regain his strength, when a Kunai suddenly shot out of the right sleeve of Kiba's coat, He grabbed the Kunai and with a sudden slash of his right arm, Kiba managed to slit Naruto's throat, pretty deeply and caused Naruto to fall back onto the ground, as Kakashi, Neji, Rock Lee and Guy immediately grabbed Kiba and subdued him, as Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino ran to Naruto and began to do what they could to save him, while Master Tien and TenTen had to use all they could to keep Sasuke from running over to Kiba and killing them

"Kiba Inuzuka!! You are now hearby under arrest for assaulting a fellow shinobi and will be put on trial immediately!" Tsunade shouted, as she stood up, "You are lucky that we were able to heal Naruto in time or you'd be dealing with a murder charge"

"I'll make sure that next time, Naruto will die!" Kiba shouted, "And if you're gonna charge me with this, then Sasuke is to be put on trial!"

"What?" Sakura shouted, confused, "What did Sasuke do?"

"Didn't Sasuke betray the village not too long ago?" Kiba said, "Sasuke is a traitor! I demand that he be put up on trial for treason!"

"Sasuke has paid for his price of treason!" Sakura shouted, before Sasuke put his hand in front of her

"I will accept the charges and go on trial" Sasuke said, "Master Tien will be my defense"

"Very well, Master Tien, I want you to handle both trials, as the prosecution of Kiba's trial to make sure that Kiba gets a fair trial and the defense for Sasuke's trial to defend your student against his charges" Tsunade said, "We will begin in preperation for the trials, during this time, you will need to study on the laws and different documents to prepare for both of the trials, they will begin in two weeks!"

Next Episode: Preparing for the Trial! Sasuke's Dilemma!

Naruto: Whoa! Everyone in the village is tense..

(Image of two villagers bumping into each other and then getting into a heated arguement)

Master Tien: Everyone's going to be tensed up because of the upcoming trials

(image of Sasuke sitting in a jail cell, meditating)

Kakashi: The ANBU are going to be on high alert until the trial is over

(image of Naruto and Hinata walking down the street, with several ANBU standing in the street and on the roofs of businesses)

Sakura: Wait...that noise? It's the alarm from the ANBU Detention Center!!

(Image of ANBU kicking down a door and running into the room)

Naruto: Someone is breaking into the Jail area to kill Sasuke!!

Naruto: Next Time! Preparing for the Trial! Sasuke's Dilemma!

(image of Sasuke opening his eyes, as a shadowy figure stood outside his cell)

Familiar Voice: It's been a long time since we last seen each other, Sasuke!


End file.
